1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freezer machine for household use, and more particularly to a freezer machine for selectively making ice cream or similar cold products and ice cubes for domestic consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed heretofore various kinds of household ice-cream making machines and various kinds of household ice cube making machines. The conventional ice-cream naking machines, however, are designed to make only ice cream or similar cold products for household use, while the conventional ice cube making machines are designed to make only ice cubes for household use. In other words, the conventional ice-cream making machines may not be utilized to make ice cubes. For this reason, it has been considered that such ice-cream making machines for household use are uneconomical.